From the Battlefield to the Bridge
by Chloe1
Summary: Another fic while havin' writers block with Time Travel. An Italian Princess from the future finds the world's fate in her hands and those of the Enterprise crew. Thanks to Q. Please review!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any Star Trek characters, nor did I ever (if I did I wouldn't be broke) I just write this for pure fun!

This is just a little side story while I experience writer's block with Time Travel, this story has no relation to Time Travel. I just finished another fic and decided to write this one for fun! 

I'm still going to update Time Travel and the rest of my fics this was just an idea I got when I was bored.

*I HAVE NO INTENTION OF VOICING MY POLITICAL OR ANYTHING VIEWS THIS IS A STORY FOCUSED ON GETTING HOME AND ENDING THE WAR PEACEFULLY*

****

From the Battlefield to the Bridge

Chapter 1

On the Battlefield

Princess Lina stood rigid on the battlefield, her finger hovering over the trigger. The words of the Pope still haunted her.

"Thou shall not kill Lina, there must be another way!"

The year was 2056, the world was fully engaged in World War 3, false promises, treachery, and corrupt alliances led to the outbreak. Forcing even the unexpieranced into the streets to defend their country. Princess Lina of Italy, against her wishes, had been under the Pope's protection within the Vatican, while the German's invaded Italy now that they threatened Rome and the Vatican the princess was forced to join her people in order to protect Italy. Princess Lina despised the thought of murder, but peace negotiations had failed, it was a battle of the nations, each nation accusing the other of backstabing them. Princess Lina's once long, flowing dark brown hair had been chopped to a haircut with layers at the nape of the neck, she wore black pants that were tucked into her Italian leather boots, and a black turtle neck with a state of the art bullet proof vest. At the beginning of the war the Italian economy had crashed, women and children were forced to defend their land with items from their homes. Luxuries no longer existed, except within' neutral countries. The world was desperate, and helpless, and heading for a global economic depression, or full blown nuclear war.

Now Princess Lina was in the street right outside the Vatican, her phaser focused on the advancing German platoon. Before she knew it she was amist the German platoon, and staring into the eyes of a German officer.

"Put your gun down Princess!" He ordered in German, Lina was fluent in Italian, German, French, Spanish, Greek and English. Princess Lina raised her gun but instead of firing she used the butt end and delivered a blow to the back of the officer's head. 

"Lungo abitiamo Italia." She growled, she turned to see a man leaning against a building filing his nail.

"What do you think you are doing!" She demanded first in German than again in Italian, the man seemed to be concentrating more on his nails then the battle around him.

"Does this finger look infected?" The man question in English, Lina stood flabbergasted and the man rolled his eyes. A phaser narrowly missed Lina forehead.

"Principessa look out!" Cried one of her guards. Lina turned to return the fire when the man spoke again.

"You need to relax." Then there was a bright flash of light.

  
-**-

"Number one what is our current status?" The captain inquired as he stepped onto the bridge, suddenly there was a flash of light. A young woman stood before them, her face covered in soot, her once black clothes faded, and phaser trained on number one. Worf pulled out his and so did the other two security officers. Princess Lina froze, her eyes darted around.

"Drop your weapon!" Lt. Worf ordered, the women took one look at him and dropped her gun as if it were on fire.

"Who are you? Where am I? If it's money you want I have none!" The Princess stammered. Captain Picard stepped forward.

"I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the starship Enterprise." Picard introduced stepping forward. "And you are?"

"Q." All eyes turned to the man who had just flashed into the room.

"Ah so that explains this all this is the work of Q." Riker snarled.

"Oh relax for once I did something good." He turned to the princess. "If it wasn't for me this princess would be lying dead in the streets of Rome, and man kind would have ended in a matter of days." Everyone in the room stood bewildered, Q rolled his eyes clearly annoyed. "President Mucci was assassinated at the beginning of the invasion, and the princess here is the last surviving monarch. At the same time she is the only one who can end this war." The princess looked clearly delighted.

"Oh please tell me! I wish no longer to see my people suffer, if you know all this you must know how I can stop this war!" Q sighed.

"Unfortunately it's not going to be that easy. You have to figure it out, once you do, I will send you back." The princess looked clearly annoyed.

"I've attempted peace talks, but not even the US will listen to me, no one trusts anyone anymore, nationalism has been inflated, alliances are corrupt, who will listen to me!" Q rolled his eyes.

"You are currently in charge of Italy."

"Impossible Italy is a republic." Lina interrupted.

"But no one remains, they've either been taken POW, assassinated or killed in the field, you're the only one left, and the last hope." Q paused waiting for her to comment, but she didn't say anything.

"I give you a week, it's only an hour in your time. That'll give you time to get acquainted, and learn what you need to learn, but don't think you can just look it up, no your going to have to find it out." Picard raised his eyebrow in suspicion he'd never seen Q act like this before.

"Only a week?"

"A week, good luck Principessa." And with that he was gone. Princess Lina and Captain Picard turned to face one another. 

"So where do we begin?"

****

I know this is a totally far out story, but everything has a purpose in this story I promise. Now I'm not familiar with the Italian government, or any country's government, so cut me some slack there, just please review and tell me what you think and I promise to update Time Travel soon!


	2. To Save the World

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to Lt.Cmmdr. XFile,USS Enter, Diane, and Kamikazi for the reviews!!

**From the Battlefield to the Bridge**

Chapter 2

To Save the World 

Counselor Troi was elected to escort the princess to the guest quarters. 

"You might want to take that off there's no need for it here." Troi suggested pointing out the princess's bulky vest.

"I've worn it so much I barely notice it." The princess admitted timidly slipping of the vest, around her waist was her artillery belt. 

"I don't think you'll need that either." Troi couldn't believe this, the princess had to be no older than twenty and she was fully loaded down with weapons. 

"Rule number three never go anywhere with out an armed, and fully loaded artillery belt." The princess quoted. 

"What's rule number one?"

"Never let your country fall into the hands of the enemy."

"And number two."

"Never die." The princess had this clearly memorized, like an American memorized the Pledge of Allegiance.

"Must have been some war." The princess cringed.

"Have your people ever experienced such a war?" The princess asked hoping her race was not the only savage race. Counselor Troi smiled.

"I'm half human. The other half of me is telepathic and overly concerned with fashion, I'm not exactly sure if they ever went to war, but I could be wrong."

"So you can read my thoughts?" The princess asked a little cautiously.

"No I can only sense emotions, now my mother….let's just hope you never run into her." Troi laughed. The doors swooshed open onto the deck with guest quarters, and Troi lead her down the hall.

"Before we get to business, I think a hot bath is in order, and a little clean up." Lina smiled.

"It's been so long since I've had a hot shower." Lina squealed in delight. Inside the quarters Diana helped Lina set up the tub and showed her how to work the replicator. Lina's vest and gun belt rest across the coffee table. 

"We got to get you out of those clothing, what would you like instead." Princess Lina examined her clothing, it had been quite awhile since she had been in other types of clothing. Troi detected her hesitation. "Perhaps a garment from before the war?" Lina smiled and nodded. "Computer, female wardrobe circa 2050, Italy." Troi went on to give the measurements, after that a folded wardrobe appeared.

"It's beautiful." Commented Lina running her fingers over the silk. The computer had generated a baby blue calf length skirt and white blouse with tan Italian boots that reached right below her knees. 

"I'll be back later." Counselor Troi added before slipping out the door.

"Counselor!" She called after her, the counselor turned. "Is it possible to make an Italian dish by scratch?" 

"If you wish."

"Excellent then I wish to invite you the commander, captain, and doctor to a traditional Italian meal." The counselor nodded. 

****

"Will do." The counselor agreed. With that the princess turned back to her room for a quick bath and then to prepare dinner. 

Then she would start on saving the world.

****

I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible please read and review thanks!


	3. World Issues

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

I'm sorry to say once again I'm suffering from writer's block with Time Travel, if anybody has any ideas please tell me! I'll try to update that as soon as possible.

Thanks to Lt.Cmmdr. XFile,USS Enter for the review.

****

From the Battlefield to the Bridge

Chapter 3

Lina had served an authentic Italian dinner, the doctor and counselor couldn't praise her enough. Though the purpose of Lina's "visit" was far from the dinner table discussion.

"I have a passion for history, but for some reason I was never really interested in World War Three such a dark, and treacherous time." Picard informed.

"Imagine living in it, day to day in fear. World War Three is a cumulative of several wars, civil wars in Africa, revolutions in the Middle East, Asia is stricken by famine, Europe's former alliance crumble, the US has isolated themselves picking their battles the entire world is bound for either a large economic depression or nuclear war." Lina recalled.

"Rest assure Earth is still in one piece." Riker spoke up trying to give her a bit of confidence.

"So I must have done something right, but what?" The rest of the crew shrugged all data had been erased from the computer concerning World War Three and they themselves could only recall bits and pieces. 

"Why would Q bring you here? Q is notorious for his games but I don't see how bringing you aboard a 24th century ship could help you anymore then anywhere else?" Dr. Crusher puzzled over the fact. 

"Let's begin with what everyone knows. What happened _after_ World War Three?"

"The world worked together, we brought end to hunger and worked to find cures for diseases, and we began to advance in our space technology. Their was still fighting in some parts, and the world did have economic issues, but they were dealt with in time." Picard laid out.

"Especially after the arrival of the Vulcans, everyone strived to be part of the space program, we all wanted to explore the final frontier." Riker added.

"Vulcans?" Princess Lina asked.

"The first alien species to officially make contact with us." 

"Officially?" The princess raised her eyebrow a smile snuck across her face.

"Another time." Riker assured. 

"So eventually the world did come back together in one large alliance?" Princess Lina inquired back on the previous subject. 

"Yes that is how Star Fleet and later the Federation was formed." The princess nodded in understandment. 

"So what I may be looking for is one common ground that all nations share, but I can't think of anything other than nationalism and war." 

"Don't shoot down any ideas just yet we got to take them all into consideration." Counselor Troi reminded.

"The Americans you said they were neutral?" Doctor Crusher asked.

"Claimed to be, but there wasn't a country with the exception of the Vatican that was officially "neutral". The Americans pick their battles, but never drew themselves into a full fledge war, there was no issue of invasion for them as there was with the eastern part of the world. I've attempted diplomatic talks with them but always received no reply."

"If you are able to get through to the US do you think then that you could end the war?" Counselor Troi asked.

"I would hope so, but the US is so isolated, and I've been pressed with more concerns for my own country that I'm not sure what the US has stored up their sleeve."

"What about neighboring countries would they be interested in peace."

"All countries are interested in peace but only if the outcome benefits them. Germany fears a pre World War Two and post World War Two treatment, France would likely side with Italy but is two concerned with the advancement of British and Spanish troops, the slovs are conquered and their leader who we once had a peaceful arrangement with has been assassinated. Austria is battling Germany refusing to once again be conquered. San Marino is on our side but only because they are surrounded by us, and Greece is defending their islands from the Turks. Each country would like to see peace, but is to busy dealing with their homefront issues and only wants the outcome to favor them."

"Perhaps the solution is to have each country simotaniously and momentarily turn away from their own homefront issues, and address the issue of peace." Picard insisted.

"Illustrate what would happen if this war doesn't end soon and peacefully and try to find an agreement or common ground." Riker emphasized. Princess Lina nodded spinning her linguine.

"Whose up for desert?" Princess Lina offered, while clearing the table. 

****

Please keep in mind I have no intention of enforcing my political views or any views (considering I don't have many) so please don't be offended…if you are. 


	4. A Little Flirt

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to Mockingbird1 for the review unfortunately this chapter won't be long, but I'm working on it!

Lt. Hepburn belongs to me because I couldn't think of anybody else that was not married and Lina would be attracted too.

****

From the Battlefield to the Bridge

Chapter 4

A Little Flirt

Lina leaned back in her chair rubbing her eyes, she had been pouring over peace treaties for hours hoping to find a solution that could work for 21st century Earth. 

"How's it going?" Asked Lt. Hepburn whose station was right next to her.

"Not good." She complained pulling up yet another peace treaty. Lt. Hepburn looked back at his station then over at Princess Lina.

"How about a coffee break?" He suggested. Lina smiled twisting a lock of her hair around her finger.

"Tempting but…"

"Come on you can't spend your _entire _week pouring over computer files, lets take a little break." 

"Alright I guess I can spare an hour."

The two left for ten forward, when they entered Guinan smiled.

"What can I get you two?" She asked.

"Black coffee with two lumps of sugar." He turned to Lina.

"Vanilla frappuccino." Lina order gazing back at Lt. Hepburn. "So tell me about yourself." 

"Well I grew up on a small farm in Kansas, and I enrolled in the academy after high school. I lived a pretty boring life my parents were both farmers and I had two brothers and two sisters who all decided to continue farming, but me I wanted to explore space so here I am. A lieutenant in engineering." He laid out.

"Sounds fascinating what is your ethnicity?"

"I was never very curious, but I believe my dad mentioned that I'm Dutch, Polish and Italian." He shrugged, his generation was never concerned with race. Princess Lina went on to explain about herself, before they knew three hours had passed.

"Oh my gosh I got to get back to work." Princess Lina admitted after thanking Guinan for the coffee.

"Wait how about dinner tomorrow night?" Lt. Hepburn offered.

"I'd like that." Lina smiled. 

"Seven o'clock here?"

"See you then." With that Lina left.

"What a little flirt." Guinan chuckled.

****

I know sorry it was short, but I promise longer, more romance and more to the plot soon! Please review!!


	5. Q's Checkup

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to April for the review.

****

From the Battlefield to the Bridge

Chapter 5

Q's Checkup

Princess Lina lowered herself into the warm bubble bath, as a child she loved bubble baths, but since the war had started she had to skip out on the bubble baths. She was getting comfortable when there was a flash. Princess Lina gasped right beside her was Q.

"Do you have any manners!" She demanded, not appreciating Q's sudden appearance.

"Yes in fact I do." Lina lowered herself more into the tub.

"Do you mind?"

"No I don't." Q smirked. Lina sighed.

"What do you want." She demanded stepping into her royal role.

"Just checking up on you."

"I'm just dandy." Princess Lina snapped.

"Temper, temper. You know you should be praising me and instead you're throwing me out of your bathroom." Princess Lina rolled her eyes.

"Tell me Q how am I suppose to find a solution _here._" 

"The answer is here, and don't think that pouring over all those treaties will help you because they wont." Princess Lina huffed causing the bubbles near her chin to swish up and onto her nose, she quickly brushed them off. 

"Now you tell me."

"You had to find out on your own."

"Can we have this conversation _after_ my bath?"

"Maybe."

"I say yes."

"You act like a princess."

"I am a princess." Q leaned back against the wall.

"Fine." With that he flashed out and Lina was left to enjoying the rest of her bath.

-**-

Picard was leaning back in his chair, sipping on his tea, when Q flashed in front of him. 

"What do you want Q." Picard inquired without glancing up from his book. 

"Honestly nobody is appreciating me today." Picard laid down his book, taking his tea in both hands he stared across his desk at Q. "Better."

"What do you want Q." Picard repeated.

"I wanted to check in on the princess, but she was in the middle of a bath and kicked me out."

"I'm not surprised I would of too." Q made a face.

"Your different Jean-Luc, I would never barge in on you in the shower…now if you were Troi, or Janeway or Crusher…" The tip of the captain's ear turned a tint of red.

"I can see I'm no longer wanted here." With that Q flashed out and Picard returned to his reading.

-**-

Commander Riker was completing his run on the holodeck with Counselor Troi when Q flashed onto the bench near him.

"Go away Q." They said simontaniously as they jogged past them. Q frowned.

"Maybe I'll just come back on another date." He was about to flash of the ship, when another idea crept into his head.

"Or maybe not." He smiled. 

****

I know this is not one of my better stories, but I can't leave a story uncompleted look for updates in Time Travel coming soon!


	6. Date in Rome

Disclaimer in chapter 1, I want to finish up this story so I can focus more on Time Travel and my other fics so sorry if I rush a little to fast through this. 

Thanks to April for the encouraging review, and to I am the Great Gazoo! wolololololo I pray there is never a World War 3, and when 2050 rolls around and there is no war, I give you my permission to call me a liar, liar pants on fire in your headJ And I'm updated on the sole purpose of my socks.

****

From the Battlefield to the Bridge

Chapter 6

Dinner in Rome

Lt. Hepburn arrived at Princess Lina's guest quarters at exactly seven o' clock. He rang, and she answered, standing in the doorframe wearing a stunning black dress that reached mid thigh and a v-neck that kept him guessing.

"Shall we?" He offered.

"Where are we going?" She asked accepting his offer, and stepping out of her quarters.

"Rome." Princess Lina gave a puzzled look.

"Were no where near Earth though." She reminded.

"I know but I made a program of Rome, Italy before World War Three." Lina's eyes flickered in reflection.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Don't thank me yet, we still haven't had our date." He stopped in front of a computer console. "Computer open file HepburnRome107."

:Program activated enter when ready.:

Lt. Hepburn turned and smiled at Princess Lina who was extremely anxious.

"Lets go Nicholas don't keep me waiting!" She squealed. Nicholas Hepburn opened the door and they stepped in. The doors opened up to a small bistro with a perfect view of the Colosseum, everyone was chatting excitedly a traveling musician played on the sidewalk. A tear trickled down Lina's face.

"Is something the matter?"

"No it's perfect." She dried her tears, and gave her best smile to Nicholas. "Thank you."

After taking a seat they looked at the menu, Nicholas gave a slight chuckle.

"What's the matter?" Lina inquired, noticing a couple of eyes were turned toward her.

"The menu is in Italian." Lina laughed as well.

"I guess I'll just have to order for the both of us." More people were turned toward her. "Nicholas, how accurate can this program be?" 

"Its as accurate as if were there right now." Princess Lina shifted a bit. "Why?" He asked in concern noticing her twitch. 

"Could you reprogram the computer, to where these people don't recognize me?" Nicholas sat confused before he realized.

"Oh." He smiled. "Sorry Principessa." He stood up and made a few modifications and rejoined Lina, none of the holopeople noticed her anymore.

"Thank you." They spent the rest of the evening chatting about work, family and life, after awhile they left the holodeck and returned to their quarters…but not without a good night kiss.

****

Like I said I'm sorry I'm trying to focus more on Time Travel and my other fics, next chapter goes back to the original plot.


	7. Solution to the War

Disclaimer in chapter 1. Once again I am not voicing my political views (I don't really have any) so please don't take offense if I come out sounding like it, I'm just writing to entertain myself, no profit, no voicing of political views just good old fashion fun.

I'm rushing this story to a finish on the grounds so I can update my other stories, so I apologize once again, but I hate to leave a story unfinished. (In other words this story is going to end 'unrealistic' but it's a finish and I can work on my other fics!) I also apologize for taking over a month to update, for those who are actually following.

I promise to update Time Travel soon! Please R/R!

****

From the Battlefield to the Bridge

Chapter 7

Solution to the War

Princess Lina's deadline was almost up, she would soon have to return to her war torn planet, with our without a solution. She tossed the last PADD aside and picked up another one. Suddenly the door opened, Princess Lina was in the conference room with PADD's scattered across the table, she looked up surprisingly as the senior officers filed in.

"We've come to offer help, and maybe the solution." Picard began.

"Anything." The princess welcomed the help, and Captain Picard took his seat across from her as the rest settled in their seats around her.

"What countries are in alliance with Italy, or have been conquered by Italy." Riker asked. Princess Lina pressed her lips together as she tried to recall the last war update.

"The Vatican, San Marino are in alliance with us, we conquered Morocco early in the war, and Ethiopia but they are of little good to us, other than that we've been like the other countries and concentrating on protecting the homefront."

"You said at the dinner you hosted that one of the current issues that causes the war is famine." Dr. Crusher reminded. Princess Lina nodded.

"Yes in Asia."

"What if you were to cure the famine, then would they side with you?" Princess Lina leaned back in her chair, clearly contemplating the suggestion.

"I believe so nations like China, Korea and Japan would be powerful allies, but Italy does not posses the resources, neither does San Marino, Vatican, Morocco or Ethiopia."

"But the US does?" LaForge asked.

"Yes they do."

"What if we could convince Q to put you back in the US you could then personally protest to the US, point out that they are heading on a head on collision with a full-blown nuclear war and mass devastation or a global economic depression if they don't act now. They have the resources to cure Asia's famine, and if you have the US and Asia on your side you could probably easily persuade the rest of the world to peace." Picard finished.

"What if the United States objects?" Spoke up the pessimistic side of Princess Lina.

"This whole plan relies on the United State's alliance with you, and the US is renown for always helping the underdog (in their view), and what you are offering is a non-violent solution. Your going to have to be extremely persuasive and don't take 'no' as an answer, and always stand up for what you believe in. With the Vatican on your side you're bound to gain the support of the Latin America countries as well." Princess Lina jumped up in excitement.

"If I can convince the US to side with us they can use their resources to feed Asia, and hopefully, God-willing, the Asian population will side with us, and the Vatican could probably persuade the Latin American nations to side with us and we could use their resources. If this works will be a large alliance and the rest of the world will be forced to listen." Princess Lina grew excited.

"You also mentioned that earlier Germany feared a post WW1 and WW2 treatment, convince them they will not be punished and they will probably back down." Counselor Troi pointed out.

"If that works then will have Austria and Germany on our side!" 

"Then if the United States sides with you they may be able to convince England to back down as well, and surely so will the Spaniards…giving you…"

"England, France and Spain!" 

"With such a large, and powerful alliance the Middle East and Africa will be forced to listen and they you can help them solve their problems."

"How? We've tried before?"

"One problem at a time, never before have you had such a powerful alliance, Russia may join if Europe and the US are in it, and then you'll be even more stronger. From there you will probably be able to assist Africa and the Middle East. Just one problem at a time and keep in mind this may take a long period of time. The US may refuse to listen to you, but you must persist, and Asia may refuse the aide, but you must convince them to take it. You said nationalism is inflated well convince the world that this global alliance is better and that they must throw their support and loyalty behind it! Take any help you can get, and even though it may take time we are convince that this will work." Captain Picard preached, Princess Lina nodded.

"It sounds far fetched, but it's the best idea I've heard so far." 

"Good." All eyes turned to Q who stood at the end of the table. "Because time is up."

"Q could you please send me back to the US instead of Italy?" Princess Lina prepared to plea.

"Alright." Q gave in without any argument, not wanting to hear the humans' wine. "It'll go down in history that the princess in Italy was a decoy/bodyguard, the real you snuck out of the Vatican, out of Italy and took your plane to the Caribbean from their you took a boat to the US. Understood?" The princess nodded yes. 

"Good lets go."

With that the princess and Q were gone and the senior officers of Enterprise sat silently hoping this all worked out.

---

**United States Senate 2056**

"You must listen to me senators, WAKE UP!" Princess Lina stood in the center floor raising her voice so the entire senate could hear in her fluent English. "You've rejected my plan two times now, but I believe you are neglecting the seriousness of what is to happen. These nations at war are on the brink of a nuclear war with weapons of mass destruction that will destroy you too! European nations are on the verge of bankruptcy there will be a global economic depression that will never be able to dig ourselves out of if you don't act NOW! Please listen to me!"

---

****

Enterprise Bridge 24th Century

"Jean-Luc I thought you'd be interesting in reading this." Dr. Beverly Crusher held up a PADD, as she stepped of the turbo lift.

"What is it?" Jean-Luc inquired glancing up from the sensor logs.

"A history lesson…"

"Doctor now is not the time for a history lesson."

"…Over post World War Three." The captain snapped up from his sensor logs, all on the bridge turned to Dr. Crusher.

"Perhaps we can allow a minor history lesson." Dr. Crusher sat in her chair and began to read.

"After numerous appeals and protest to the United States Senate. On June 21st, 2056 the US senate approved Lina Sofia Romano Princess of Italy's plan for peace. It took ten months to accumulate enough food to feed Asia, and gather farmer-missionaries to re-teach the next generation of Asian farmers how to farm. From that moment came what is later refereed to as the 'Peace Domino Effect', Asia sided with the US-Italian Alliance. The Alliance went forth to promise no one would be charged with war crimes if the sided with them now, so they could achieve a peaceful solution. With that said Germany sided with them causing the rest of Europe to follow and the US-Italian Alliance grew." Dr. Crusher paused, "To sum this all up it says over a period of five years the US-Italian Alliance worked together to solve world problems. August 4th, 2062 marked the official day that World War 3 ended, and the world came together in peace. From there on well its history." Beverly spilled at the pun she added.

"She did it!" Riker smiled. Picard smiled triumphantly, and then turned to Dr. Crusher on a more serious note.

"How is Lt. Hepburn?" He asked in a tone only audible to the doctor.

"A little love sick, naturally, it'll take some time, but he'll be ok soon." The doctor reported. 

"Captain." Data spoke up. 

"Yes Data?"

"To conclude this 'celebration' I believe it would be appropriate to quote Princess Lina herself."

"Sounds like a good note to finish Data go ahead."

"On August 4th, 2072 the 10th anniversary of the end of World War Three Queen Lina Sofia Romano-Ferrari spoke on behalf of the former US-Italian Alliance to the National Alliance. "President John F. Kennedy once said 'Ask not what your country can do for you ask what you can do for your country.' Over a century later the saying is still true, except instead of country we say National Alliance. A friend once told me don't take 'no' as an answer, and always stand up for what you believe in. I chose to follow the path lay before me and though it was a rocky one, I stood my ground, and I survived, my people survived, we survived."


End file.
